Zelda & Link
by DreamWeaver010
Summary: Link sacrificed his childhood to save Hyrule from a great many evils, and now he lives simply, the world unaware of his feats. He’s fallen in love with Zelda, though, and cannot gain entrance to the castle. But kidnapping a princess does not go unnoticed.
1. A Typical Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspects of The Legend of Zelda, including its characters, setting, magics, items, etc.

----------

**Story Revision Author's Notes: **This was my first fan fiction, my first real "story" that amounted to anything at all. And I'm very proud of it. Some of you told me you found it shocking and unbelievable that King Hyrule would announce that the trials Z & L experienced were a test out of the blue, and I agree. There really wasn't any indication of that, because I didn't know it until I came to the part and wrote it. Thus, here is the revision. I hope it is more believable. Another facet to the revised piece is that I had the opportunity to completely edit it, and make the text, shall we say, more mature. I chose not to. The piece is now better than it was, but still reflects the childhood adjustment that it signified.

----------

**Chapter 1: A Typical Day**

Zelda and Link lay in the grass wrapped in each other's arms. The wind blew the tall grass and the flowers in the field around them, the tree leaves that stood tall and majestic against the backdrop of the clear blue sky. The birdsong that flitted through the air caught and twirled; a butterfly wafted by, gliding on one of the warm gusts of summer breeze. A cloud drifted over the sun, giving a momentary respite from the bright rays.

Link caught one of the daisies and picked it, handing it to Zelda. She took it with a smile then laid her head back on his shoulder, putting the flower to her nose briefly. Their eyes met and Link realized a second too late that the space between them had been shrinking. Their kiss lasted only a few seconds before Navi came flying in.

"Impa is coming, Link! We have to get out of here!"

Link sighed. "Alright," he said to the fairy, then swiftly kissed Zelda again as goodbye.

Pushing himself up, got on his hands and knees, crawling away from her, following Navi to safety. When he reached the edge of the field that lay in Hyrule Castle lands, he climbed a tree and watched Impa kneel next to Zelda. They exchanged a few whispered words, then Zelda pointed to the clouds. Impa nodded, then led the princess back to the castle. Link sighed again.

"Let's get back to Lon Lon Ranch, Navi. I'll be late for work if I don't go now." Link ran out of the castle grounds and was swiftly met by the hustle and bustle of the market place. People waved and said hello as he passed, then returned to their haggling. He found Epona outside the city's large drawbridge, and mounted, heading off slowly toward the Ranch.

_**Half an hour later, Lon Lon Ranch…**_

Link rode slowly into the entrance, past the buildings and into the corral, leaving Epona there. He went to milk the cows. He exhaled noisily as he sat down and began the long process...

Much later, as the sun set, after the milking, feeding the horses, pitching hay, storing the fresh milk, feeding the chickens, cleaning the barn out, cleaning the rust off many of the older farm tools, repairing the fence that led to the outside world of Hyrule Field, getting some milk for himself, cleaning out the cow's pen, loading up the wagon for a delivery, then listening to Malon's horse song (that wasn't so bad) Link collapsed against Epona. The horse dutifully carried him gently to the Kokoriko Village. There Link collapsed into bed after another typical day.


	2. Problems with the Typical Day

**Chapter 2- Problems with the Typical Day**

Link watched Zelda come out to the fields. The tall grasses came to her knees, flowers of every color of the rainbow dotting it, coloring the green. The woods that bordered the field served as both a beautiful back ground and Link's camouflage. He was about to come from his hiding place when he saw Impa following the princess along her walk through the fields. He glared at the guardian and Navi laughed slightly.

"Come on, Link. Let's go back. It is a lost cause today,"

"Not so fast, Navi," Link persisted.

The fairy sighed and waited as Link watched and waited himself. Zelda and Impa talked for a few minutes, Zelda walking away from her guardian every chance she got. The talk they exchanged lasted a long time.

Link sighed. It was obvious she was trying to gain a few minutes to herself, but Impa wouldn't have it. It would be just his luck if Impa knew the plan... knew their ways by now...

Zelda waved her hand at Impa and the guardian stayed where she was as Zelda walked away. Link lit up as she moved further away from the intrusion... but sighed again as Impa followed...

Epona neighed. Impa, Zelda and Link looked back to the horse at the same time. Link knew, without looking back, that he'd been spotted. Why in the world had he decided to bring Epona into the castle grounds this time? He turned and ran for his horse, mounting her and running off through the small dirt path.

"Is that what this is about? All this sneaking around?" Impa asked Zelda made no response, only stared at where Link had vanished behind the trees, knowing it'd be a while before they could meet again...

--------

Link brought Epona to a gentle halt when he was safely away from the castle grounds. He stopped and looked back, not seeing Zelda, but feeling her pain in yet another ruined chance to enjoy each other's company. Why he wasn't admitted to the castle, he didn't know... He'd given up his childhood to save Hyrule and he wasn't offered any knighthood or even a place in the castle. Poor Zelda had spent a lot of her childhood being a prisoner. They'd both given so much, and yet no lee way... he sighed again, then headed on slowly to Lon Lon Ranch... counting through his chores and knowing the work would be the only thing to keep him sane.

**Later…**

Link was sitting in his one room house, the fire in the hearth blazing, the smell of bread in the air after his day of work at the Ranch. The scent of the fresh fish he'd caught, then smoked was still in the air. The room was cozy with its one bed, circle table in the middle, the hearth in a corner (something he wished he could change,) jars in another corner, a dresser next to the bed and a shelf that lined the room all the way around the top. He took in another deep breath, then poked at the fire and checked his bread. It was turning a beautiful golden brown color. Zelda would love such a quite life. It was just too bad they would know automatically where to look for her if she vanished.

Someone in the village shouted. Link stood, Navi floated in from her resting spot on the top shelf. He opened the door, looking down over the village. Impa was walking up the stairs that led to the first level of the village. She was escorted by guards.

Any fool who'd just been caught with the princess she guarded would have known to high tail it out.

Link sighed, upset that he wouldn't get to taste his home made bread; if he left it, the smoke would give him time to get away. He packed a shoulder bag with clothes and the fish, tying on the case for the Master Sword and grabbing his shield, he stepped out the back door, checking to make sure the coast was clear. He ran through the shadows, Navi close behind. From the edge of the village, he jumped the fence and looked back one last time. The Hero of Time was now the outlaw, and that was totally un-cool.


	3. To Hyrule Castle and Back Again

**Chapter 3—To Hyrule Castle and Back Again...**

Link watched the guard walk in his small square. Getting in was easy, getting out was harder. Navi floated low, hiding her light. …The guard made another pass.

Link suddenly realized Navi was right; he had not properly thought this through. How in the world was he supposed to "kidnap" the princess and expect to live peacefully? Where could they live? How long till her father found them? Hmm... Well, the Gerudos owed him something. Maybe they could stay there... maybe... few dared to venture there. No, staying put wouldn't do. They'd be sitting ducks.

Link jumped to his feet and ran through the bushes to the other side of the courtyard. Zelda was there, waiting, just as he'd told Navi to tell her. She looked worried, and with good reason, Link thought. He moved forward, coming from the shadows only slightly.

"Zelda," she turned.

"Link." She ran to him. They kissed. Link absorbed the moment, then pulled away.

"Will this outfit work? It's the best I could do,"

"It will have to do, then," Link said. He led her back to the bushes. Navi floated ahead of them, vanished over a wall and came back a moment later.

"They know she is gone," Navi said.

"Darn," he breathed. Link looked around carefully. They were pretty far inside the castle walls. Any attempt to just run out would be fatal. "The longer we stay, the tighter security becomes. We have to get out now. Navi, fly ahead, try to give us some direction, okay?"

"Okay," Navi flew off again.

Link took Zelda's hand, looked her in the eye. "Be brave, Zelda, and stay close," She nodded. He led her from the bushes.

"There are two guards beyond this bush," Navi said. "If you run across when I tell you, you might be able to make it,"

"Might?"

"No guarantees,"

Link sighed softly. "Okay, tell me when."

Navi hesitated for a few seconds. "Now."

Link flew from the bushed with a burst. Zelda was so close that he didn't have to pull on her arm to make her keep up. Hiding behind a wall this time, he forced himself to breath slowly. Navi looked around in front of them.

"There's only one this time," Navi said. "Go now!" Link ran around the wall, this time pulling Zelda. He came to the next wall.

"There's no one there," Navi said.

"They're probably tightening security closer to the princess's chambers,"

"Ex-princess," Zelda corrected him.

He smiled. "Ex, right," Peeking around the corner, he looked around, confirming Navi's words that no one was around. He ran. Navi said something. Zelda jerked him to a stop next to the fountain. "Why'd we stop?!"

She covered his mouth. Link listened and heard footsteps. His heart picked up an even faster pace when he realized that the steps were coming at them... from both sides of the fountain. "Navi?" she flew higher.

"I don't know, Link,"

"Link," Zelda said, dragging out his name with anxiety. Link pulled a bomb from his bomb bag and threw it as far as he could in front of them. It landed some twenty feet away. He pulled Zelda down and they hunched over behind the fountain's wall as a guard came from each side and ran to where the bomb was about to explode. Link saw yet another guard coming from where he planned to run, so he led them back around to the far end of the fountain.

"Now you are trapped, Link!"

"Don't remind me," he said. He looked around. They were now much closer to where the guards' chambers were.

"Hey, what if we were to dress up as guards?" he said. Zelda shook her head.

"We're both too short. Besides, they don't have face masks. We'd be picked out for sure."

"Not if they only get a glimpse of us," he said.

"What if we just go through the chambers?" Zelda said. "They're in the center, so the whole castle would have to be accessible from there,"

"You don't know?"

"I was never allowed back there,"

"Oh, what luck," he took her hand and led her into the chambers. It looked typical: beds made, dressers everywhere. Trinkets lying about, coats on wall hangers, boots lay unlaced along a wall. Link stopped. There were four doors. Link took the one to his left, since they'd been headed that direction. They ran through the dark hallway, slowed when they came to light. Navi flew ahead, then came back.

"It opens into the washroom," The washroom was a dead end.

"Not good," Link led back to the guards' chambers. They took the one to their left, had been forward and to the left when they'd first entered the chamber. They ran and came to a stop when they saw light. Again, Navi flew ahead. She came back.

"Looks like a gambling room," she said. Link scuffed, then turned and led back. Just before they came to the opening that led back to the bedchamber, he stopped. He heard voices. Navi went ahead, returning hastily.

"Four guards," she said. Link moved forward, keeping in the hall's shadows until he could see them. They were putting on armor and helmets and lacing boots. He watched three leave, one remain. He looked at a piece of paper that had two crease lines; it looked like a letter. His shoulders hunched over as the seconds ticked by. Finally, he stood, folded the letter and placed it on the pillow of the bed he'd been sitting on and followed the others out the door on the far end; one they'd yet to travel. Link listened for a few seconds more, then walked out and puzzled for a minute between the two remaining doors.

"Link," he turned. Zelda had picked up the letter.

"Zelda, that's rude to read someone else's letters."

"But it's from his wife... she misses him and their baby is sick," Link lifted the paper from her hand with his other arm around her shoulder. He folded it back, placed it back where it had been and led her to the next door in the puzzle. They ran, coming to an open court yard.

Link sighed. No cover at all. It was run or turn back... he took Zelda's hand. She still looked upset after reading the letter. He led her out into the open, the light hurting his eyes after having been hidden in the darkness...


	4. Stealing Away like Thieves in the Act

**Chapter 4—Stealing Away Like Thieves in the Act **

**Author's note:** Okay...since Link & Zelda need a place to hide, there are going to be many smaller villages of Hylians scattered across the Hyrule Field in OoT. This dose make the map much bigger. But I can't find any other way around it.

---------

Link almost forgot to let out his breath when they reached the other side of the open courtyard unseen.

"Epona is on the other side of the wall, Link," Navi said. Link peeked around the corner and found only Epona. She neighed as Zelda mounted, then Link followed. And they rode off, Link having been smart enough to put them on the secluded side of the castle wall that led into the woods.

They rode through the woods and fields the two had so often met in and as Link's nerves calmed, he begin to feel triumph. He'd taken his love away from a place she could not love in. Lest, not him, anyway. They could never be together when he wasn't allowed to be in the castle unless on strict business. When they came out from the woods, they stopped, dismounted and rested by the tree line, gazing over the open Hyrule Field. Zelda hadn't spoken since she'd read that guard's letter. She didn't like to know that others were suffering, he knew that. Link was busy keeping an eye on the area, watching for movement, and found none.

They mounted and rode on again. The first village they came to, the East Village, seemed far too convenient for Link. He didn't know why... other then the fact that this would be one of the first places they searched once they realized Zelda was no longer in Hyrule Castle. He steered Epona on, knowing that Zelda was asleep in his arms.

They reached the South Village by dawn. Link realized faintly that the tendency to fall off his horse was increasing... He went through the town slowly as the lights came on and people began emerging from their homes. The dizziness took over and Link barely comprehended when he met the cold, hard ground.

-----------

Zelda opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself inside a house, tucked away in a mass of covers. A small fire blazed at the other end, and a pot set to simmer smelled _really_ good. There was a table in the middle of the room and what looked liked a homemade kitchen area to the left. To the right was a weaving loom and two bookshelves with three wooden chairs scattered over the area. She sat up just as a woman came in.

"Good, you're awake. I was worried for a while there," she said.

"Where am I? Where's Link? And Epona?"

"Your boy is in the next room over, still asleep. Epona is the horse?" Zelda nodded. "She's in the stables. Don't worry about her. My brother is an excellent groom. Now, what's your name?"

"Zelda,"

"Ah, pretty. My name is Fay, and my baby," she pointed to a crib next to the loom. Zelda climbed from the covers as went to look. "Little guy's name is Blake."

"He's beautiful,"

"Trust me, hon, it's only because he's asleep. Poor thing is sick and quite a handful when awake,"

"Zelda?" Link walked into the room, rubbing his head.

"Link, this is Fay and her son, Blake," Zelda said. Link took a look at Blake.

"He's kinda cute," he said. Fay let out a soft laugh.

"Come on, you two, now that you're awake, you should eat," she pushed three bowls of hot soup onto the table. They sat down, ready to eat.

-------

"So…she's been sneaking out to see Link?" the king asked.

Impa nodded. "He fled his home earlier today when I entered the village."

"And then he came here, convinced her to leave with him, and they managed to get out before the guards had the palace sealed."

Impa nodded again. "I can easily track them, my lord. There is no need for you to fear for your daughter. I will have her back by morning."

The king leaned back in his throne, rubbing his hand against his chin. "I have a better idea," he said at long last. "My daughter's happiness is important to me. Perhaps we could…test Link, see if he has the makings of a king."

-------

_Impa was there. She shouldn't be, but she was. Fay and Blake were long gone; Link had told them to leave to avoid getting hurt... Impa's sword clashed with Link's._

_"Impa, no!" _

_"Zelda, I will not allow you to do this. You're young still. You do not understand."_

_"I do! Yes, I do! Love is not so complex, Impa. Impa, I've learned that! Please stop." _

_"You will not take her," Link said._

_"I am sorry, Link, but I must."_

_"NO!!"_ Zelda realized too late that she'd screamed. Blake was crying now. Link was shaking her shoulders.

"Zelda, talk to me. Talk to me, what happened?"

"What's wrong, Zelda?" Fay asked as she hushed Blake and rocked him back to sleep.

"Bad dream..." she mumbled.

"Tell us, Zelda," Link urged. Her rubbed her back and moved her hair out of her face. "Zelda?"

"We have to leave, Link. Impa knows where we are."

"How can she?"

"I don't know," Zelda looked up at Fay as she placed Blake back in his crib. "I'm sorry, Fay. We can't stay here. You've risked enough for us."

"Zelda, are you sure about this? Your moving about might stir things up; and it was just staring to quite down." Fay said.

Zelda looked at Link. "You know they will never stop looking for us." Then to Faye she said, "We must keep moving."

Link nodded and climbed out of bed and pulled on his boots.

Zelda set to gathering their things. Link took Fay aside and told her some of the truth about them.

"She's from the castle?" Fay asked when Link grew silent.

Link nodded. "Yes,"

"Would she know the guards?"

"Some, maybe, but not all,"

"Where are you going after this?"

"Probably out of Hyrule,"

"What if you resided in the Market area around the castle?"

"No, I don't—"

"Link, listen to me. If they started searching as soon as she disappeared, then they would have swept through the closets places first. The market is one of them. They might not go back and look there again because of how close it is."

"And they might have tight security there because it _is_ close and has already been searched."

"They will continue to moved outward, expecting you to flee. Hiding right in their market would be unexpected," Fay pointed out.

"It is the opposite of the most obvious of moves; therefore it _is_ expected. I do thank you for the thought, though,"

"Link..." they both turned and found Zelda. "I think Fay is right,"

"Zelda, please, let me decide on this."

"Link, listen to me. I know my father and Impa better then you."

"I don't like this. If we're caught, there'll be no where to run."

"Then we'd best no get caught."

"Easier said then done."

"What do you think Navi is for?"

"Navi is very clever, but she alone cannot steer us out of trouble."

"You're afraid," Zelda said.

Link bit his tongue. Yes, he was afraid that they'd be caught. No, he never turned down a challenge.

"See?"

"Alright, we'll go back to the market."

"Thank you, Link," she giggled. Link sighed.


	5. The Letter

**Chapter 5: The Letter **

**Author's note**: Once again, for the story, I'm enlarging an area. This time, it's just the market place.

**--------**

Link could not believe he was walking back into the market place. The hood over his head felt like it did not cover his face enough. And Zelda was sitting up right on Epona as he led the horse along. Her posture might give them away. They both wore brown cloaks of rough material... but it felt so insufficient.

"Zelda, don't sit like that, please."

She slouched over some. "Like this?"

"That's better, yes."

"But this hurts my back."

"Your proper posture might give us away."

"Lots of people sit up straight."

"In the castle, maybe, but not outside of it. You have a ways to go before you've learned about your kingdom, Zelda." They were near the gate. Link sighed as he stopped in front to of the guard.

"Your business here?"

"Market trip,"

"What goods do you carry?"

"Spices," Link said, showing the man one of the jars. Epona looked to be loaded with the spices along with Zelda, but the bags were mostly stuffed with stuffing and a few trinkets to make it look heavy and sound full when shook.

"Very well, then you may pass."

"Thank you," Link led Epona on in. The guard looked Zelda over as they passed, but said no more. They entered the market and found the noises and movement very welcome. Link was headed to find somewhere they could 'set up' when he saw Impa standing at the fountain, scanning the crowds.

Something hit the back of Link's knee and he fell forward to the ground. Epona, thankfully, did not whine at having her head yanked down to the ground. Zelda kneeled down next to him, not speaking. Link glanced around, swiftly debating if kneeling in the middle of the market was less conspicuous then standing. He looked around to see what had hit him and found a little boy bend over to pick up his ball.

"Sorry, mister," he said.

"That's alright," Link smiled. The boy smiled back, then ran off. Link watched him vanish in the alleyway with a few friends. He then stood back up, pulling gently on Zelda's arm so she knew to follow. When his eyes landed on where Impa had stood, she was gone.

Link moved around the fountain and walked slowly past a few shops, each proudly displaying its goods. While his head faced the shop windows, his eyes were scanning the crowd. "What now, Link?" Zelda mumbled in his ear. "Do you think it's safe enough to get a room in an inn, or should we try one of the people and see what happens?"

"I do not think it's safe to try the inn," Link said as he pointed to the nearest one. Three Hylian guards stood at the entrance. Zelda frowned, then pulled him into an alleyway.

"Let's see if anyone will take us in, if just for a night," she said. He had his doubts about the idea, but kept his mouth shut. She started to lead him by the hand toward an alley, but he stopped her.

"Epona won't fit back there; she'll have to stay at the public stables,"

"But, Link, if Impa goes there..."

"I know, but what else will we do? Impa will defiantly recognize us if we keep

her with us."

"Point taken,"

Zelda waited by the bazaar door, watching for Impa and keeping her eye on Link as he stabled Epona in the far stall. He emerged from the shelter and she took his hand, hurrying them into the alleyway she had picked out.

Misc items were scattered along the already narrow path, but Link knew from experience that the homes back here were small and cozy. She tapped on a door with a pitch fork to the left of the frame and a pot of cold water to the right. The door opened just a crack and two dark brown eyes peered out. Link thought for only a second that Zelda would be terrified. But it was only a second because her smile banished his thoughts.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, my beau and I are looking for shelter for the night," the man looked out and over at Link, obviously not please that Zelda had been the one to ask.

"Yes, I have room," he opened to door wider and they slipped in silently. Link took Zelda's hand as he surveyed the room. Two beds in the corner, a high up shelf with three pots, a cooking area with a blazing fire and the smell of food. The man looked Zelda over very carefully, much to Link's disdain.

"You two were staying with Fay," he said. Zelda's mouth dropped open. "Why did you leave?"

"You're her brother, the one who stabled Epona?"

"Yes."

"You really don't have a clue how to take care of a girlfriend, do you?" the man asked Link.

"Mind your own business. If you knew Zelda at all, you'd know it's pointless to argue with her."

"What is your name, sir?" Zelda asked. Link received a disapproving look again.

"Mark."

"Zelda," she extended her hand and he took it. "This is Link," she said. Link refused to shake his hand. "Link, please remember that he has given us shelter for the night."

"Oh, fine," he shook their host's hand.

"So, you live here? Why not with Fay and Blake?"

"No, I don't live here. A friend owns this. He's often away and lets me stay here. I'm delivering a letter to Fay's husband. He's one of the drafted palace guards."


	6. Zelda's Choice

**Chapter 6—Zelda's Choice...**

"A drafted guard?" Zelda asked in shock.

"Yes, one of many, honestly. I would be among them had I not been out of Hyrule when the order was issued." Mark said. Link hugged Zelda. She looked something both angry and confused.

"Why would they be drafted? I thought there were enough volunteers."

"Not always, Zelda."

"But..."

"This is one of the reasons I wanted to take you away from there." Link said. "So that you could know your people better, know what they struggle with and live with everyday."  
"Father hid so much from me... and we've not been gone that long, and I know so much more already..."

"He was not one to listen to the people honestly. Since the start of his reign, Hyrule has not improved, but possibly gone down hill."

"That's not true!" Zelda yelled. "He wouldn't... there must be some mistake."

"Zelda, I'm sorry, but this is the way it is," Mark said.

"No...It's not... it won't be, I won't let it..."

"Zelda, what are you saying?" Link looked into her eyes, terrified of what he saw.

"I'm going back,"

"_Back?!_ What about _me_? What about_ us_?"

"Link, think about it... can we be together and be truly happy when we know that we could have saved the people from so much?"

"I've saved the people enough," Link crossed his arms. "If it is what you want, then you may go back."

She saw the tears in his eyes.

"Link, don't look at me like that."

"Zelda... I love you. And because I love you... I will let you be happy."

"Link, did I ever say that going back would make me happy?"

"No, but..."

"Besides, _you_ are coming back with me."

"_What?_ After "kidnapping" you, you want me to go waltzing back in there!"

"Well, not waltzing... but walking," she said. Link slapped his forehead.

"Have a little more faith in me, Link, please."

----------

"My lord?" Impa walked into the throne room swiftly. "They are coming here."

The king looked up from where he had been hunched over papers. "Here? What do you mean?"

"I mean the princess is dragging a very unhappy Link through the palace halls as we speak. I presume she is headed here."

---------

Zelda led Link in by the hand. She heard her father yelling as they walked toward the throne room. She never realized how much power she had until she told the guards to back off... but then again, they were just guards... She gulped. As they neared the room, Zelda realized that Impa was on the receiving end of the scolding.

"Stop it, Father!" Zelda shouted as she entered.

"Zelda?" he stood from his throne. "What is_ he_ doing here?"

"Father, why did you hide so much from me—the work, the restrictions, the draftings?"

"What are you talking about, Zelda?" the confusion on his face was genuine and it pained her something fierce.

"About the people. The guards are drafted, the people are sometimes hungry. Some are not prepared for winter. Do you even realize how much work a typical day is? Why are they not better cared for? It is your job! You are king!"

"Link, what have you done to my child?"

"She knows the truth now,"

"Zelda..." Zelda turned at the sound of Impa's voice. "Why have you come back? You had finally gotten what you wanted." It seemed an honest question.

"Seeing my people reminded me that I have a responsibility to them. I am the only heir to the throne. It will soon be my job to uphold the laws and keep the people happy and safe. I could not hide away with Link and forget them... even as tempting as it was." she looked at Link.

"Zelda, you have worried me and tried my patience with your actions. You will take a bath, then rest, and we will discuss a punishment. As for you, Link, you will be lucky to escape here with your life for kidnapping her."

"Father, you cannot banish Link. Have you forgotten what he has done for you? For all of us?"

"That does not excuse his actions in taking you, Zelda,"

"Father, listen to yourself!"

"Impa, take her to her room."

Impa bowed and took Zelda gently by the arm. Zelda, as she was pulled away and her hand slipped from Link's, realized what her choice meant... She cried silent tears, inside and out. And as Link vanished around the corner, she realized there was no turning back...

------------

Zelda walked the garden paths slowly, trying not to step on the rich gown she wore; after wearing the short work gown that Fay had given her, her feet were tempted to stumble. She walked toward the guards' quarters without being ashamed for going where she was not supposed to be. As she entered the room and noted the neatly made beds and organization, she found who she sought sitting on his bed in the far corner. He looked up from a piece of paper, shock showing on his face.

"Princess," he stood. She stopped in front of him. She could have cried as she realized he'd been re-reading his wife's last letter. She pulled the letter Mark had been carrying from her pocket and handed it to him. He looked puzzled, then took it and opened it slowly. He only glanced at it before looking back up at her.

"When I ran from the castle, Fay took us in... then in the market place, Mark took us in. I told him I would deliver the letter to you, Jay. Blake is much better." Zelda said softly. He looked back at the letter, then up at her...and smiled.

"Thank you, Zelda," she nodded, wiping the tears from her face. He did the most unexpected thing then—he hugged her. "It's miserable, isn't it? Being separated from the one you're in love with?"

"Oh, yes... yes, it is..." she cried. She looked up at him and he only smiled.

"Zelda, I will get out of here sometime soon and be able to go back to Fay and Blake. But you... you have let your lover slip through your fingers forever. If you let him go now, he will not want to come back, and you will loose more then you can know,"

"No... I know... but how can he prove himself to my father? How can I prove him to my father? He will not listen and he will not accept... there is nothing I can do," she hung her head again.

"With that attitude, you're right," she looked up at him. "Zelda, tell him. You are not as weak as you think," With that he stepped back, smiled one more time and walked from the room. As soon as he was gone, Impa came from the doorway.

"What will you do, Zelda?"

"I will not sit by and wait for despair," she walked to Impa, trying to hold her head higher then she felt she could. "Come, Impa, we have a meeting with Father just now," She walked out after wiping the tears away, beginning to feel some confidence inside. Impa followed with a smile, hands behind her back, and hope for the princess in her heart.

---------

"So, let him prove himself." Zelda said.

"What has he to prove? And against whom?" her father asked.

"Father, Link is the Hero of Time. He is a chosen one. Let him prove himself."

"With what? How?"

"A duel with Impa." Zelda said. "Should Impa win, I will stay here. Should Link win, then you must let me live among the people with him until I am old enough to be queen,"

"That is a lot to rest on the folly of a battle, Zelda,"

"You have a better suggestion?"

"Yes, you forget this mission completely."

"No way!" she shouted as her foot pounded the floor.

His eyes grew wide. "What inappropriate language for a princess. Impa, take her back to her chambers. She will stay there until she learns her place... _again_."

"You are afraid!" Zelda said. "Afraid that I will not be a perfect queen, that I will let the people have more then you would give them; afraid that I will not rule as you have."

"You dare say that? You dare to hold to it?"

"I do."

"Go, Zelda... I will think over what you have said."

"You will think hard, Father. For any less would be a disgrace." She turned and left, knowing he was trying so hard to bring her up in a way she did not want to know.

Impa did not follow after the princess, but stayed with the king until she was long gone.

"We think alike, she and I," the king mused. "I do not know how long we can hold on to this ruse."

"As long as need be, sire. As long as need be," Impa assured.


	7. Link's Choice

**Chapter 7—Link's Choice**

Impa was sharpening her blade, thinking over what Zelda had set up for her. Zelda, realizing it or not, had put Impa in a hard spot—with the ruse in place that is. She could win against Link. That also meant she could lose, too. The fate of the battle rested in her hands. Which meant Zelda's happiness rested in her hands. Link's happiness in her hands. Hyrule's fate in her hands... She breathed in deeply. She might possibly hold her own fate in her hands. If the king was not pleased with the outcome of the battle, he might turn on her, blaming her... _Zelda... why?_ she puzzled.

"Because you can do this, Impa," Impa turned. Zelda stood in the doorway of the room.

"Why would you trust me with so much, Zelda? _Why?_"

"Because, Impa, you are wise. You know both sides of the story; you understand all the view points. You are also pledged to both sides, which will help with weighing out your feelings,"

"No, Zelda, it will only destroy me because one of you I will fail." Zelda bit her lip; she'd not thought of it that way.

"But because you have responsibility to both me and my father, you cannot be faulted for the outcome of the battle."

"That does not change how I will feel, Zelda. One of you I will fail. This is easy for Link, with his selfish wishes and concerns. It is not so simple for me." Impa suddenly wondered how Zelda would react when she finally knew, and she wondered in earnest if her young charge, young friend, would despise her.

"It can be."

"No—"

"Yes, Impa. It can. Follow your heart. Do what your heart tells you."

"And what if my heart tells me to betray you?"

"Then follow it; there cannot be total peace and peace cannot last forever. That is life."

"But then you will not be happy." Impa mumbled.

"There is nothing that can be done, then... I will fulfill my role, my legacy... I will mourn in my heart and I won't let it show. I will be a great queen like my father wants... and I will never be happy,"

-------------

Link considered not going back to Hyrule Castle for his scheduled dual with Zelda's bodyguard. If he didn't... if he spared them the trouble, sacrificed his happiness, then maybe Hyrule would be okay. The fact that Zelda had been free and gone back for the people hovered in the back of his mind. If she cared enough to give up her happiness, then he, the Hero of Time, should too... but would his leaving help Hyrule or hurt it. He sighed and shook his head. Should he be thinking on worldly effect or his own life? His decision would affect all.

He rolled his eyes and almost laughed at himself.

Link stood and whistled for Epona. She came and he mounted, then rode off toward Lon Lon Ranch... he seriously needed to know if he still had a job or not...

----------------

Zelda stared at the empty battle arena. She sat next to her father with a clear view of the walkway that led to the outside world. With the guards guarding elsewhere, Link was free to walk right in. Her eyes nearly lost the flow of tears... she looked to her right. Jay smiled down at her.

"He will come, Princess. Don't worry." Jay stopped with what else he would have said as the king's gaze moved to him. Jay stood up and acted as though he had not said anything. The king stared at him for a long moment, then back to the empty arena.

"Perhaps, Zelda," the king said, "Your Hero has become a coward."

"Link is anything but a coward, Father. Weather he decides to duel or not."

"His pride will suffer if he does not come."

"I somehow feel that pride has nothing to do with any of this."

"Maybe, Zelda, maybe..."

**Another 10 minutes passed**

"If he does not come in the next few moments, Impa will win by default."

"Now who is cowardly, Father?"

"We cannot sit here all day, Zelda."

**Another 10 minutes passed**

The King stood.

"I herby declare Impa the winner of this battle by default. Link, the challenger, has failed to show himself." The whisper went around the room. Zelda shrank in her chair. He'd left her... and he hadn't said goodbye!

"You may all go about with your daily things;" the people quickly vanished through doorways. "This _contest,_" he glared at Zelda, "is over,"

"Oh, no, King," all eyes turned to the doorway. "It has only begun," Link drew his sword.


	8. A Duel

**Chapter 8—A Duel **

The King of Hyrule gazed around the now empty stadium that held only himself, Zelda, Impa and Link. He held his head high and gave a nod to Impa. She moved forward toward Link and stopped in front of him.

"You won't win, Impa,"

"No, I won't," she said as she shook his hand, then backed up. Link drew the Master Sword from its case on his back. Impa, who had been carrying an unsheathed sword since the morning pointed the tip at Link in invitation. Link moved toward her in three steps. He lunged, knowing that moving first put him at a slight disadvantage, but having become too impatience to care.

Their blades collided. Impa swung lower, at Link's ankles. He jumped, landed and took a swing at her head. She ducked. Impa slashed from the upper right. Link dodged. He removed a fist from his sword to swing at her back and made contact. Impa stumbled forward, pressing her blade against Link's as it came at her from the front.

Zelda watched them duel, knowing it was a battle to the death. Knowing that neither would kill the other, though, it sure looked like they would kill each other. She gazed up at her father. He was smiling. Zelda began to fill with rage. She was the princess, and yet someone had to die for her to live as she wanted. It wasn't like where she learned about her people would hurt anything... would it?

Impa took a full swing at Link. He fell to his knees and rolled forward, swinging his blade backwards as he went. Impa jumped over the blade and countered Link again as he stood back up. They fell into an unbreakable exchange of hits. The metal collided relentlessly. The blades were nearly unseen. Impa knew if she stopped, she'd be hit. She knew it. They kept moving. The sounds filled the air, vibrating it, holding the battle in a split, still second that was too fast and too long.

Zelda stood up abruptly at the play of hits. Her mouth agape, she took mindless steps forward.

Link could see Zelda. Somehow, she was all he saw. He knew he was battling Impa, but his mind wasn't there. He'd been removed from the battle, he didn't feel it...

_Zelda and Link lay in the grass wrapped in each other's arms. The wind blew the tall grass and the flowers in the field around them. Link caught one of the daisies and picked it, handing it to Zelda. She took it with a smile then laid her head back on his shoulder. Their eyes met and Link realized a second too late that the space between them had been shrinking. Their kiss. . . _Their kiss

On the low swing, Link rolled forward, feeling his blade hit something hard, feeling and smelling blood as it spilled. His senses still revolved around Zelda. He felt no tension from the battle. No pity for having hit Impa with his blade.

He felt... pain?

Link looked down at his side, finding that he was the one covered in blood. He was the one who'd been hit. He looked up at Zelda; saw the horror on her face. Impa towered over him, her blade still in hand.

"Finish him, Impa," the king called.

"Stop this!" Zelda found her voice, her eyes still fixed on Link's gasping gash as she took the steps down from the platform by two. She collapsed next to Link. The feel of his blood soaking through her gown was sickening. He looked up at her and swallowed, blood running from the corner of his mouth. He smiled.

"...love you... Zelda... I...love you..."

"Link..."

Zelda felt many hands pull her back from Link, pull him from her arms. She saw through her tears that Impa was being held back too.

"No!!" Impa was yelling. "Leave him! Leave him!" the guards were picking Link up, carrying him roughly to somewhere... somewhere away from her...

"Let me go," Zelda mumbled against the guard who was pulling her from the scene.

"No, Zelda."

Jay. It was Jay who was pulling her back. Why would he separate her from Link? He knew... he knew so well... so why?

"Let me go!"

"No, Zelda... no..." he pulled her away and she couldn't see Link anymore. It was then that her legs gave way and she collapsed. She cried.

-----

Link could not believe the medicine man had left him there, alone. King-what's-his-face had grandly underestimated him. While his wound hurt, it was nothing like what he'd let on. He felt so bad to have deceived Zelda... but he would have die there if he hadn't. How would that accomplish anything? He sat up, trying to ignore the pain. Finding his feet, he went discreetly to the window.

While the battle had not gone as planned, The Plan was still workable.

Jay, as he'd promised, stood guard alone near the gate. Link whistled, the signal, and Jay turned. He grinned, looked around, then came to the window.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You know where Zelda is?"

"Yeah, she's in the guard tower. No one's come looking for her yet. Can you travel with that wound?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Link climbed out the window. They headed back across the court yard without being seen and entered the guard tower.

"Link!" Zelda flung her arms around him as he entered.

"Hey, Zelda," he mumbled against her hair. She pulled back and looked him over, then leaned in and kissed him. He melted against her; that kiss was just what he needed to lose the rest of his strength...

"We're ready, Link," Jay said as he entered. He stopped in the doorway and smiled, watching them kiss.


	9. Destiny

**Chapter 9—Destiny **

Zelda still could not accept how easily they'd gotten away. She could not accept that Jay and Mark had both put their lives in danger to get them out safely. She could not accept that Impa might still be in danger. She could not accept that Fay and Blake were in danger yet again because of her mere presence...

But she could not help but smile when Blake, in Jay's arms, would smile up at his father and be so happy and content.

Link was resting. He'd ridden so hard and not had the chance to rest.

And she had many choices to make... stay or go, fight or follow...

Zelda collapsed to the bed that was, fortunately, behind her. She'd been so sick every hour or so recently, and it had something to do with the blood, she knew it. Seeing Link's blood had turned her stomach.

There was a knock on the door. Fay poked her head in and smiled, then came in and closed the door. "Hello, Zelda. I brought you a different outfit; you'll blend in more,"

"Oh...thank you, Fay,"

"You want some help with that corset?"

"Yes, please," Zelda stood up slowly and turned, letting the bed post that extended far above the bed take most of her weight.

"Link was mumbling about how you two were planning on learning our ways of doing things, hmm? Said you'd need a lot of teaching, that you'd enjoy it, too. He mumbled something about Mark and Jay teaching him some woodworking or smithing, or some trade along those lines. Wouldn't that be wonderful, Zelda? A carefree life, somewhere close, so we can always talk and be friends—hey, what's wrong?"

Zelda was crying.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Fay... I don't know how I could've... could've seen so little... and you... offering friendship... no one but Link has ever done that..."

"Oh, Zelda, don't worry, calm down." Fay tilted her chin up. "You were, in a sense, kept prisoner in that castle. Now, you're going to learn and you're going to enjoy life."

Zelda gulped back her tears. "Thank you...so much,"

-----

"Out with it Link!" Mark shouted. "Carpentry or smithing?"

"Golly, Mark!"

"You've been beating around the same old bush for the past hour. Well, I got news for you, pal, that bush is brown! Spit it out!"

"Carpentry, then,"

"Good golly! It's about time!"

"Mark, you're going to wake Blake," Jay said. He was leaning against the doorframe, listening to the ongoing war.

"And you mind that because...?"

"I don't, really; love holding the little guy. But Fay will mind,"

Mark smiled. "Best not shout anymore, then, huh? Women of the family have some very strange ways of disciplining us men,"

"Really? This sounds like something I should have known a long time ago," Jay scratched his head as he mumbled the words.

Link chuckled. He was going to love being permanent friends with this family.

-----

"Zelda..." Link looked upset, understanding her position, but hating her constant decision changing. "Can't you forget the throne till you're actually old enough to do something other then take orders from your father?"

"I don't think I could live with myself. I've seen my people in a light I might never have seen because of you, Link. Because of that, I've discovered a new love for them. While I do—I really do, Link—want to live here with you, I can't abandon my people,"

"You realize that if you disappear, they'll replace you—we're not talking about the throne becoming empty here,"

"But it's mine by right; my birthright. My destiny,"

"Zelda, think this through. We keep getting you out, and you keep going back. We cannot keep doing this. Tell me now—will you stay with me or go back to Hyrule Castle?"

"Link..." Zelda couldn't talk. She knew she'd caused a lot of trouble, but... to apply such pressure to her like that...

----

Link couldn't remember ever crying so much. He couldn't remember ever not being able to stop the tears. He couldn't remember a time when he had been betrayed greater; his heart ripped more, his spirit been stabbed so many times...

She'd gone back.

She'd chosen them over him, and rather then admire her for the decision, he hated her.

He hated her.

She'd not only toyed with him, letting him take her away only to go back, she'd pushed him to the limits, physically and emotionally, and gone back anyway. She'd left him stranded and tired. And lonely.

He'd never been so attached in his life... she'd just destroyed him.

He hated her.

He'd watch her, keep an eye on her, know where she was, and not be able to hold her. Not be able to say _I love you_. Not anything...not everything...

He hated her.

The bright sun that came slowly over the horizon seemed to betray the day; the day that, in Link's eyes, should have stayed dark forever.


	10. Proven, Passes, Prevailed and Epilogue

**Chapter 10—Proven, Passed and Prevailed **

Zelda walked through the castle toward the throne room, where her father was most likely to be. No one stopped her from wandering the halls. No one questioned her presence. No one commented. She was almost not there. She gazed with empty, tear-slicked eyes at the tapestries hanging on the wall, at the stands that held pottery, sculpture, framed artwork. Empty items. Empty, expensive, worthless items. She pulled her shoes off her feet, felling the cold stone floor, wishing her emotions were as numb as her feet were from the cold. The corners she turned were not noticed. The pieces she passed were not noted. The maids she passed paid her no heed. The guards ignored her presence. She wondered if her father would do the same.

She wondered...but didn't care.

The throne room was bigger then she remembered it. Her father sat in his throne. The one where her mother had sat once was empty as always. Then Zelda's, the smallest, was empty too. It called to her to take her rightful place. As she walked up the red carpet, vaguely grateful for the small warmth vs. the cold stone, she noted that her father continued reading his book. He didn't look up at her—not once. She sat in her throne with a light sigh.

"Have you come to your senses, child?" her father asked softly without looking up.

"...I will not torment Link anymore...yes," she said, catching tears in the palm of her hand. "Yes, I have come to my senses,"

"Then welcome home," he placed the book in the throne next to his, then turned back and pulled her to him and hugged her. He looked at her, wiped away her tears. "Welcome home," he repeated softly.

"I'm sorry, Father," she mumbled.

"Oh, Zelda... don't be..."

"Why not? I disobeyed you, denied my duties, tortured Link—"

"Hush, child... you've been through enough for a while."

"I'll say," they both turned toward the voice.

Link stood in the doorway, hands on his hips. He walked toward them. "I have had enough of this merry-go-round, and I _**hate**_ merry-go-rounds. You might be her father, but you cannot control or protect her for life. Swallow _that _before I go on," Link stopped in front of them. His cool tone suggesting determination. Zelda was crying harder now.

"And here I was about to be disappointed," the king said.

Link stopped what he was about to say. "Do what?"

"I was about to be disappointed in the both of you,"

Zelda looked up at him, frantically trying to rid her face of the tears. "Why would you be...?"

"Zelda..." he took her hand and stood, pulling her to her feet. He then reached out and took Link's hand, even though the obvious objection showed on Link's face. "Link... I am _so sorry_ to have put you both through this... but you've passed... you've won..."

Impa, Jay, Fay and Blake, Mark, and others walked in from one of the back entrances. "You were made to see a dire situation, a negative and not entirely true situation. You were put through trials, the natural way of life flowing at you. The hard times made harder. The quite times quieter. You have won against the odds, you have proven yourselves,"

"Proven for what? Passed what?" Link asked, staring at the king.

"It was all a test. Most of what you saw was planned," Jay said stepping forward. "It was a test," he repeated. "for the both of you,"

"The emotions you felt were real," Fay said. "The situation, even though it was planned, was real."

"And by passing these tests, you have both proven that once I'm gone, the throne will be well cared for,"

"But, Father! You will be king for a long while yet."

"No, Zelda... my time is almost gone."

"Father..."

"Link... you will make a good king. I know you will take care of my daughter, the throne and the people. And Zelda... you will be a wonderful queen, much like your mother. With Impa, Jay, Mark and Fay, you will be wise rulers... you've proven yourselves to both me and the kingdom. And I am so proud,"

**Epilogue**

Link could not believe the turn out for the festival. New Year's was a wonderful time. New chances, new experiences.

He watched the growing number of people, some carrying the decorations, a few carrying in food. The game stands for the littler kids were going up. The last of the adjustments to the dancing circle were being made. The sun was low in the sky—the sunset would make for an extra romantic dance that he anticipated so, so, so, so much.

Zelda caught his eye. She was directing everything. Food there, sit the tables further apart, the decorations higher, lights brighter, more colors here, there. Her plain blue sundress caught in the wind and her now short hair was easily lifted. She was beautiful. Being married and having a little baby was something he had not foreseen in his future.

Eva made a bubbly noise. Link carefully lifted her from his shoulder and smiled. She was blowing bubbles. He understood why Jay and Fay so loved Blake. A child changed everything. Her hair was the same bright color as Zelda's, but her eyes looked like Link's. And she had her grandfather's smile. Oh, she was so precious, so cuddly, so tiny.

The instruments were being tuned up. Link could hear the makings of a song somewhere in the squeaks...he smiled. The musicians warming up were the apprentices. It would be an interesting sunset dance.

Link returned Eva to his shoulder and watched Fay lead Blake to the games; he was still learning to walk.

The air began to fill with excitement.

The music started.

Link walked around, smiling. Jay and Mark were discussing something. Link guessed a race. They'd been talking about racing each other and the winner getting the first dance with Fay.

One of the children was handing out some kind of desert. Link smiled and accepted the small piece from her. "Thank you. Your dress is a pretty color,"

"Thank you, Master Link. Mama helped me sew it," she did a small twirl. Link smiled down at her and she moved on to finish passing out her basket's contents.

A burst of laughter erupted from one corner. Link stood on his tip toes to see.

Someone had been pied. He laughed.

He moved Eva around in his arms so that she could see better, and so that he could see her face. Her eyes danced with the reflections of things going on around her. She was fascinated with everything. Link smiled, content to just hold her and marvel at the little bundle of joy.

One of the children squealed. Link turned and saw that the little boy had won something, though he was too far away to tell what.

The sun was now near the horizon. Link realized he'd lost sight of Zelda. He turned and found Jay in front of him. Jay held out his hands.

"Go dance," he said as he took Eva gently into his arms. "Hurry up, before the sun sets anymore," Link nodded his thanks. He found Zelda on the outside of the dancer's circle, watching the few couples who had already started. The song, played on fairy ocarinas, was slow and romantic. He took her by surprise, pulling her into the circle. Her smile was worth the hassle to sneak up on her. She rested her head on his shoulder and let him lead. For a few moments, Link kept his eyes on Jay, watching Eva. He soon decided yet again that she was okay.

The stars began to shine as the dance ended. A shooting star finished off the dance as the last note was played, the sound lingering in the now fast growing darkness. The oil lamps were being lit. Link knew they would have so many more nights like this, even after Zelda was queen.

Jay appeared from behind them and handed Eva to Zelda, then disappeared as swiftly as he'd appeared.

The stars began appearing.

Zelda leaned against his shoulder as she brought Eva to the space between them. He kissed Eva, then Zelda. The moment stood still and nothing and no one existed beyond them. The people, sights, smells, and place seemed to vanish. Link wrapped his arm around Zelda.

"_This is what I leave you with..." her father's voice came from the air, "Zelda, you will never again wonder why you are the chosen heir... Link, you will never again be alone. The child will change everything...Live, and be happy... good-bye..." _

_**The end of an old era and the beginning of a new...**_

-----

For me, this story has been a wonderful adventure. It was the second fan fiction I started, and the first to come to close that I am proud of. When I started it, I only knew that I wanted Link to have an ordinary life with a not-so-ordinary twist. The reviews I received, day dreaming, and a few ideas when I was supposed to be focused on school gave me the chance to go beyond my first assumptions and a challenge that I couldn't ignore.

I would like to thank the following people, my reviewers: **Encumbrance, Nonnahs, Lily-cPotter, ShadowZero00, harrypotterfan, ZGMF-x20A, Dark-Keyblade-Master, Bruna, Erica Rilley, links tiger, The Beast and the Harlot, Karen, NOOOO, AHHH, happy reader, HELP ME, and dgaga, x, h2pm, Alicia, jill2282, link-fierce-diety, TheGoddessKnight, SHiNiGAMiLENNE, anime/videogame freak, Lily'n'Rahun, Paine18Warrior, MysteriousStranger, Kels, UrlickYumiforever, Terashi Leon Goken, lilykat, Yusuke343, EnlightenedKing, Mythicall, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, N, ****Linkfizzle, Zelda Heir to the throne****, oldcross, and ****trevor19****_. Thank you all._**

I would also like to thank anyone who only read this story. Authors never know the extent to which their books (or fan fictions, in this case) are appreciated; there are always readers who remain in the shadows. You know who you are. Thank you.

I still welcome reviews for just this chapter or the whole story. Please, let me know your opinion. It does matter to me that at least someone other then myself has enjoyed this tale.

_DreamWeaver010_


End file.
